


Baby Problems

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst and Humor, Baby's First Mutant Power Use, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Family Drama, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mixed Family, Mutant Powers, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Diskdrive should turn out to be a mutant; he does have two mutant parents.  But it's not what they were expecting...





	

 

"Bombrush! Get in here this instant!"

 

What did he do now?  Bombrush was running through all the reasons for an upset wife in his head as he rushed out of his office into the living room.  "Whatever it was-"

 

"Just get in here! Now!"

 

Oh, they were in the kitchen.  What did he do besides get morning coffee and eat lunch in there?  Had he forgotten to clean up after himself?  Dishes?  Or maybe-

 

"...Oh."

 

"Don't stand there!  Help me!"

 

Poor Bombrush rushed into action as he quickly moved forward to grab precariously hanging glass bowl out of Soundwave's hand as she moved it to steady her hold on their son.  Well, not quite holding him so much as keeping him afloat in the air while he was... in a... hamster ball?

 

"Why is our son in a hamster ball and why is this my fault?"

 

"You know why!"

 

"I-" Then it suddenly clicked in his head just what the hell was happening, "He... Our son's a mutant?"

 

"We're both mutants and all of our children are!  What made you think he would turn up 'normal?!’"

 

It had honestly never crossed his mind.  He knew the likeliness of Diskdrive being 'normal' was almost a billion to one.  He was a mutant, Soundwave was a mutant, and every single one of their kids was a mutant.  Diskdrive was practically expected to be one.

 

Except in this case, Bombrush thought as he put the glass bowl on the counter, he wasn’t expecting their son to show signs of his powers at such a young age. Oh sure, Bloodshed had been showing signs of his power when he was very young, but... not baby age.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I don't know!" Soundwave was at a lost as she looked between holding her son stuck in his ball of energy or trying to put him down somewhere in case the ball disappeared.  "He was just on the floor when I went to get the bowl for the salad and then he was trying to climb up!  I tried to use my powers to put him back on the ground, but them he suddenly-" She motioned to their baby, who was still watching them from inside the ball.

 

"Well... that's... um, how long-?"

 

"Right when I called for you."

 

"Oh." Bombrush scratched his head.  Okay, their son was showing off his powers.  No big deal.  But how exactly did this work and could their son turn it off?  "I guess the first thing we'll have to do is figure out how to get him to make the ball-"

 

It was at this same time that Diskdrive didn't want to watch them anymore and held out his arms for his mommy to hold him.  The ball of whatever energy he was using to create it disappeared, nearly startling Soundwave before she quickly grabbed hold of her son.

 

"I guess that solves that problem."

 

"Oh, that's just great," Soundwave glared at him as Diskdrive snuggled into his mother's neck, "So what are we going to do next time he puts himself into a bubble?"

 

Good question.

 

"I'll... There isn't much we can do.  If he pulled it out when he was falling, maybe he can only use it if he feels in danger."

 

"I guess that's something, at least," Soundwave rocked Diskdrive in her arms before heading over to the table to put him in the high seat, "At least he was still able to breathe."

 

"Thankfully."

 

"So... a shield barrier of some kind," Putting some of the shredded carrot she had prepped before on his seat, she leaned back as Diskdrive began to play with the orange mess, "I'll have to tell his brothers just so they know."

 

"I should let Bloodshed and Thornstriker know too.  I could probably wait until they come to visit or have to babysit, just in case there's... well, more to it."

 

"You think he could have something other than this?"

 

Bombrush looked stumped.  He honestly had no idea.  Mutants usually only had one unique ability, any with two were not as common and often involved abilities that were often extensions of the primary ability.  Soundwave's telekinesis and telepathy were good examples of this.  But still, most mutants he knew were sort of first-generation mutants, those who were mutants from human parents.  He was no geneticist and there wasn't a lot of information readily available about how mutants passed on their genes.  Sure, mutant parents were more likely to have a mutant kid than a human one, but nothing about the abilities passed on or how strong it was.  Would Diskdrive inherit an ability from both their genes and possibly have two unique abilities?  Or did his parent's abilities matter little to his mutant powers?

 

If anything, Bombrush was somewhat skeptically grateful for the fact that Diskdrive didn't have some kind of mentally unstable alter-ego a la Jekyll/Hyde, or a raging demon as Bloodshed liked to call his powers.

 

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

 

"I would still like to figure out specifics so we can help him control it. Unfortunately, my sons were much older when they first showed any abilities.  It was easier to teach my ten-year-old son how to stop transforming into a mouse whenever he got scared.  Diskdrive doesn't understand much yet."

 

"That is true.  But for the moment," Bombrush looked on as Diskdrive began to toss the shredded carrot into the air and all over him, "...Well, if he used his powers to protect himself when he was falling, then I guess we can say he can probably only use it instinctively.  He turned it off when he wanted to be held."

 

"That isn't helping, Bombrush."

 

"I know.  But it's something."

 

Diskdrive then decided he wanted more attention from his father as he held out a fistful of shredded, and now crushed, carrot and whined.  When Bombrush didn't turn fast enough to look at him, the little toddler started banging on his high seat.

 

"Uh oh." Bombrush leaned in to look at his son, "Mommy and Daddy were talking too much, weren't we?"

 

Diskdrive held out the hand of carrot again to his father.

 

"You want me to eat it?"

 

The waving fist was about as much of a yes as they would probably get.

 

Chuckling, Bombrush leaned in to let his son feed him some carrot, most of it falling back onto the high seat with his son's limited dexterity.

 

He heard Soundwave sigh.  Turning to her, he saw her looking dejected.

 

"Soundwave..."

 

"I know it's only just happened but... I just don't know how we'll be able to keep him safe.  It appeared when he was in danger, but what if it doesn't always happen?  And if we try to keep him safe to keep him from using it, will that stunt his powers?"

 

Having satisfied Diskdrive for the moment, Bombrush moved over to hold Soundwave in a hug.  He could practically feel the worry and guilt coming from her as he rubbed her sides.

 

"We'll figure it out."

 

"I know, but I'm afraid of what could happen before we finally do."

 

"Me too," he kissed her head before turning to look at Diskdrive who was trying to eat the carrot, "But I think it's okay to just enjoy our son as he is for now."

 

It wasn't any sort of solution or an idea of one, but at least it was a promise they could keep to themselves.  No matter what, they would be there for Diskdrive as he grew into his powers and the world. At least they could do that for their son.  

 

END


End file.
